1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifeed processing apparatus, a multifeed processing method, and a multifeed processing program for processing a result of multifeed detection performed by a multifeed detecting function of an image reading apparatus (e.g., a scanner, a copier, and a facsimile).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a reading apparatus (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-269241) including a multifeed detecting function using an ultrasonic sensor, there is a case in which when the multifeed detecting function is enabled, a sticky note or the like attached to a paper is recognized as a multifeed and a reading operation is thereby stopped.
As means for avoiding this case, United States Patent Application No. 2005/0228535 discloses a technology for previously setting a length with which multifeed detection is disabled through a panel on a scanner before reading is started, and user manual (functional detail) of scanner “DR-X10C” released in home page of canon inc. “http://cweb.canon.jp/manual/dr/pdf/drx10c-usermanual2.pdf” discloses a technology for previously setting a starting position and an ending position at which multifeed detection is disabled through a screen on a personal computer connected to a scanner before reading is started.
However, according to the conventional technologies, there is a problem that it is necessary for a user to perform troublesome work and operation in such a manner that the user measures dimensions of a length and a position with which multifeed detection is disabled and inputs measured values.